levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Xick
User Talk:Xick/Archive 1 Welcome To My Talk page. Please remember to sign your posts. Energy those energy thumbnails don't really look the same as the ones from inventory, they have text (which is too small to read) and all. Also, they don't look like other thumbnails because they don't have a frame. That's why I was thinking about adding original thumbnails. I mean, this is fine, too, I'm not sure if there's anything problematic about adding new photos? Do you think it will create too much clutter? There's lots of pictures in the wiki already, I didn't think it would be a problem, but maybe I'm wrong. --Silver123 06:14, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Adding them isn't a problem for me, I can do it gradually since I don't have all energy images currently and I think the table really looks better that way. --Silver123 07:27, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I think maybe it might be good to separate energy locations (location) and characters that drop it (obtained by/from). Also, it could be nice to add chapters used in (something like: chapter(s):) and a "notes" tab. Also, I think the ovierview by chapter table shouldn't be included in every energy page, it's really large and I think it's better to use a navigation template, like the ones other items have.--Silver123 08:15, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Need a Wiki Editor I can help you guys find all the info you need in regards to the game (full lists of characters, equipment, art, etc.) I would need a single wiki editor's name that I can trust impecably with every aspect of the game. I can give them access to the backend of the game itself so that they can make copies of every image, piece of lore, and cutscene in the game. They'll have complete lists of all equipment, characters, and more. However, they'll also have access to the game itself...as in, they would have the ability to alter what actually is in the game. Therefore, I would need someone I can trust to look, but not touch. Can you please discuss amoung the other admin the possibility of someone being able to fill that role and then contact me via FB pm if you decide to move forward with it? I would need close contact with whomever you decide in order to explain how the program works. - Kayla :Wow, that would be sweet for content completion and increase update speed immensely.. yet a very big responsibility. Sure there isn't a way to limit the rights to read-only or something like that? I never coded a back-end or such thing so I would not know, plus with the upcoming releases you guys must be really busy ^^ :Since Xick is one of the loyalest editors of this wiki, and puts great effort in making it as good as possible he would get my vote. Silver123 is also very active contributor, but has not asked to be sysop as far as I know of? thus I do not know where he stands in such matter. I do not have much spare time myself; I can hardly keep up with the content without any side quest for that matter ^^ (or I could try to play a tad more active). I have bursts of activity here and try to help whenever possible, but that's mostly on the more technical side. : -- Senne talk] 23:18, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not going to be very active this summer, and personally, I wouldn't feel comfortable having so large responsibility. --Silver123 06:51, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin and Equipment Pages wow, I'd love to :) I've recently become a LLTP Admin too, that's too much for my little heart ^^ Anyway, yes, I think that near the loot is a nice place :) Lisomucil (talk) 7th July, 2011, 22:42 (GMT +2) :Yeah, that's a great idea, I'll start working on it right now! :Lisomucil (talk) 7th July, 2011, 23:48 (GMT +2) ::Can you also add "LevynLight 1st Anniversary"? Or Birthday, whatever you like the most. ::Lisomucil (talk) 8th July, 2011, 00:00 (GMT +2) :::Great :P Do you want me to remove "Seasonal Content" in the Characters Navigation template and add "Jolly Holidays", "Aznor First Arrival", "ZOMPOCALYPSE", "LevynLight 1st Anniversary" and "Christmas in July"? :::Lisomucil (talk) 8th July, 2011, 00:10 (GMT +2) ::::Okay, I've updated all the chapters, but Aznor First Arrival needs to be edited to appear without "Chapter". ::::Lisomucil (talk) 8th July, 2011, 09:01 (GMT +2) few questions there's a few things about the game that you might be able to answer now (or update yourself). It doesn't have to be right away, it's just some things that wiki is missing (no hurry). #In wiki, the first quest is this one, and it doesn't mention anything about training dummies. However, it starts with "There, I think that's enough training for one day". Is there maybe a quest before that which isn't listed in wiki? It would probably be related to training dummies and maybe training scrolls (which are currently unavailable, as far as I know). #You might wanna check out first appearance for Glitch Goblin (and maybe some other special characters, like the elementalists) #If you can access quest cutscenes, mouse hunter and shadow hunter titles are missing the second part of the quest (reward/title part). #Quest requirements for scarred man journal (all), thugbot glove, nimble seeker and master mousehunter side quests are unknown (I mean, which main quests are required to unlock these quests). #Is there any chance you could find out the exact attack/defense formula for leveled characters? #Is there any chance you could find out how mastery levels are calculated, so that info could be filled automatically? that's pretty much all that I can think of right now. #Btw, it seems like equipment template isn't working properly with category: missing mastery data. It doesn't remove that category from weapons which have their mastery data filled out, like Optimeter.--Silver123 08:27, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::1. Haven't learned the quest part yet ::2. Appears with Mangled_Forest_Quest ::3. See 1 ::4. See 1 ::5. Don't have access to this data. ::6. See 5 ::1b. Fixed the template, I had it coded backwards so that it added it to the Category if mastery5 existed instead of didn't exist. ::-Xick (talk) 10:53, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::The very first quest was not available (for me) in the quest archive, so I pulled it from the back end. For some reason the old quest are still visible there so I had to try a few to find the right one. I will look into the side quests now. -- Senne talk] 00:12, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Can't figure out how side quest are unlocked at the moment, added the rewards of shadow and mouse hunter though. -- Senne talk] 01:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) thumbnails needed Hi, if you have (or can get) thumbnails of these characters, could you upload them (there or/and to scalable characters list)?--Silver123 07:43, July 13, 2011 (UTC) me again.. the seasonal characters pages seem to be messed up (energy preference is weird), probably because of that before/after chapter 12 stuff on the character template. I don't know how to fix that. --Silver123 20:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Community Page I've made changes to the LevynLight_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal page in the Chapter 12 and the New Page Layout. I'd appreciate your feedback. Thanks, -Xick (talk) 00:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Any input? Category:Energy -Xick (talk) 03:53, July 21, 2011 (UTC) : In the style of the tables you could add: border-collapse: collapse and as a table parameter you can set something like: cellpadding="5" for readability. Overall I like it, Silver cooked up a nice "Energies grouped in chapters by locations" thingy. RE: Community Page I'd gladly help, but I really don't know how to, I'm a little short on ideas :/ besides I'm about to leave for my vacation, so I can't be as active as I've been up until now... Lisomucil (talk) 23:09, July 23, 2011 (GMT +2) you can't sort that table by seasonal/non seasonal characters if there's just "-" instead of No. Besides, I don't see anything deeply wrong with that. --Silver123 08:31, July 26, 2011 (UTC) character badges Does that mean that absolutely no characters with scalable stats should have any sort of badges listed on their page? Because a lot of them do (e.g. Festivas Isle characters).--Silver123 07:10, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi, welcome back! :) could you double-check the gold drop for Midas Moper? I remember it dropped a lot more than 300 gold for me, but maybe it's considered a separate drop or something?--Silver123 08:17, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello there again. Do you think you could fix the energy template so that loot locations & characters are properly aligned? e.g. Look at Silk Energy and compare alignment in attraction and loot tables.--Silver123 14:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Fire VS Ice Title Hey there. Could use your help again in linking "Fire VS Ice" as a main title instead of having to use Fire VS Ice (similar problem to that Halloween 2012 if you could recall). Thanks! Leesophia (talk) 08:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Done see Fire vs Ice -Xick (talk) 08:53, December 21, 2012 (UTC)